Um novo Mundo
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Harry ira estar nesta historia mas não será o principal, irei contar uma versão um pouco diferente do usual, novas armas, novos mundos, novos amigos. Alguns personagens criados por mim outros que pertencem a J.K, sei que o resumo não é muito bom mas acho que a historia vai ser surpreendente
1. Chapter 1

Estava uma jovem num alto de uma colina olhando para o horizonte onde ela sabia que estava o castelo de Hogwarts os pensamentos dela estavam longe, pensava em como seria de novo um ano difícil, não sabia se iria ter comida para alimentar toda a sua tribo e se teria ainda algo de sobra para trocar por outros bens que eles não conseguiam produzir visto que o Ministério da Mafia estava enfraquecido e não os apoiaria, ainda para mais as guerras com as tribos do Norte estavam a ficar mais perigosas, ela não sabia até quando iria conseguir manter a sua tribo afastada da guerra eminente que se via no Reino Unido

Ouviu passos mas não se voltou sabendo que era apenas o seu chefe de guerra, ela perguntou:

-Alguma novidade sobre o Ministério? As linhas frontais das tropas do Norte já se dissipou?

-Não a nenhuma das suas perguntas minha Senhora, o Ministério continua sem nos responder nem aos nossos aliados que já estão em guerra eles contactam, quanto as tropas inimigas eles conseguiram que os Troll fossem para o lado deles, temo que a nossa entrada esteja próxima.

Ela voltou-se para ele, era um pouco mais baixa que ele mas a força que saia do seu corpo faria qualquer mortal se curvar aos seus pés, e mesmo os da sua espécie a respeitavam, Usavam uma armadura de couro simples era um colete e umas calças já gastas de tanto uso uma varinha repousava num coldre preso na pantorrilha, quem olhasse para ela não iria questionar o seu _**status**_ como líder de uma tribo.

Na sua frente estava o chefe de guerra, usava o mesmo tipo de armadura que a Líder a diferença e que em vez de uma varinha usava uma espada de dois gumes presa por uma bainha em pele de dragão.

-Bem vamos chamar todos os subchefes de tribo mesmo aqueles que estão muito ocupados quero que apareçam na minha tenda daqui a 20 minutos se alguém se atrasar vai haver punição, temos de discutir sobre o rapaz que sobreviveu e o nosso próximo movimento. Vai agora Pissote e depressa- disse ela.

Ele foi correndo colina abaixo enquanto ela apenas fechou os olhos pensou no seu destino e com um leve estalo ela apareceu na sua tenda, era simples com uma mesa redonda onde eram realizadas a maioria das reuniões, a cama estava junto a uma pequena cozinha onde uma mulher já idosa se encontrava a preparar algo, a líder sentando-se numa das cadeiras pediu:

-Prepara chá com um pouco de poção revigorante para 8 pessoas por favor.

-Como desejar Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Nos próximos minutos várias pessoas foram entrado na tenda depois de serem autorizados, assim que chegou o último deles, a líder começou:

-Bem sirvam-se do chá a vontade- todos eles pegaram num copo começado a beber calmamente a espera que ela fala-se:- A pouco o Pissote trouxe até mim noticias bastante preocupantes que afetam toda a tribo Bests, o Ministério não está a falar com nenhum dos lideres nem mesmo aqueles que estão a lutar do lado deles, o Harry Potter também desapareceu e não sabemos se ele esta vivo a ultima vez que estive com ele as coisas não pareciam favoráveis para o nosso lado e cada vez chega mais a hora de nos entrarmos na Guerra. As nossas colheitas deste ano estão muito fracas perdemos mais de metade do campo de trigo certo Mad?-Perguntou ela para um rapaz ainda jovem mas que quem o conhece-se saberia que ele tinha aniquilado 3 homens apenas com as mãos.

-Sim minha Senhora, eu estive a ver e maior parte do trigo esta seco, a falta de água já se sentem mesmo entre os membros, muitos deles estão a entrar em pânico, eu e o Diabo já tivemos de chamar a parte vários deles, porque começaram a lutar do nada.

-Deixem os títulos de lado durante as reuniões vocês são aqui iguais a mim não se esqueçam… Isso e verdade Diabo? Tas encarregue das vigílias noturnas certo?-ele assentiu:- alguma mudança ou algo de estranho?

O rapaz que falou era pouco mais velho que o Mad talvez uns 16 anos mas na cara dele podia-se ver uma longa cicatriz que ia do sobrolho direito descia por a face e chegava ao peito, o sorriso dele era assustador, não era por nada que o chamavam de Diabo, ele brincado com uma seta mas sem tirar os olhos da líder disse:

-Sim isso é verdade Bel se não fosse eu e o Mad teríamos tido uma motim descontrolado por toda a tribo eles estão a ficar desesperados e saberem que o Potter esta desaparecido não tem ajudado a situação, quanto a mudanças significativas temos algumas sim, eu e os guardas temos visto vários espiões nos campos, mandei alguns batedores e eles dizem que algumas armadilhas foram montadas perto dos sítios em que vamos buscar agua, foram todas desarmadas mas á sempre o risco de haver alguma que lhes falhou. Alem disso eu tenho a certeza absoluta que acertei num deles na face com uma flecha, se ele se aproximar daqui de novo eu saberei.

A líder Bel deu uma gargalhada e os ânimos acalmaram um pouco:

-Muito bem reforça então as vigílias de noite, e de dia coloca o dobro dos guardas em cada torre e no protão frontal:-Ele assentiu e deu um longo gole do chá:- Temos mesmo de arranjar forma de nos manter afastados o maior tempo possível da Guerra sei que não usar magia para nos defendermos esta a afetar muitos elementos nos vossos membros mas é o melhor desde que Voldmort descobriu o feitiço que nos localiza por certas magias que o melhor é nos mantermos nas sombras prometo que assim que possível eu devolvo as varinhas que retirei, mas de momento não temos forças suficientes para lutar, os nossos recursos não chegariam para alimentar os que ficam aqui e os que partissem para as linhas da frente, não esquecendo que mesmo que o Ministro não esteja eles continuam a pedir-nos para pagar por as terras que usamos e por outras leis que não deveríamos seguir se seguirmos para guerra não iremos aguentar nem 2 dias…:-ela foi interrompida.


	3. Chapter 3

Quem falou com talvez um dos mais jovens chefes que ela tinha, o Bluedragon ele era o único que não se tinha sentado e encontrava-se encostada a uma das traves da tenda:

-Bel eu tenho sobrevoado os campos, as nossas dificuldades vem porque estamos a ser amaldiçoados, a agua está a desparecer de todos os nossos pontos, o meu companheiro Norbert sente magia negra no ar, estamos a dias a tentar falar com os xamas da tribo mas eles parecem não querer saber da sua própria tribo, bem eles do Potter queriam saber mas eu falo e eles ignoram tudo.- Ele estava com raiva e a líder sentiu isso.

-Acalma-te Blue, pissote trás o Norbert aqui antes que a minha tenta vá acabar por arder.- Ela estava calma apenas olhando para o jovem exaltado mandado uma sonda calmante que o manteve preso no lugar sem puder se mexer.

Pissote levantou-se saindo apreçado enquanto todos temiam a ira de Blue, passados poucos minutos entrou de novo e por a porta da tenta apareceu a cabeça de um enorme dragão, as suas escalas eram de um azul-escuro, os olhos de um cor âmbar que podiam olhar calmos de momento mas ao mesmo tempo mortíferos, Bel com toda a calma só disse:

-Norbert leva o teu companheiro para fora daqui e tenta acalma-lo não queremos ter de o prender numa sela durante a noite, se algo acontecer já sabes.

O enorme dragão para espanto de todos baixou um pouco a cabeça mostrando que tinha entendido e com um enorme cuidado abriu as grandes mandibulas mostrado uns dentes de marfim que podiam rasgar até o mais puro dos aços e pegou por Blue como se ele fosse um filhote e levou, este não mostrou resistência sabendo que se o fizesse iria acabar morto por uma das enormes presas.

A líder voltou-se para os outros e contínuo:

-Bem vamos deixar ele se aclamar e depois passamos todas as informações para ele, o Norbert vai cuidar dele, ele ainda esta chateado que Harry Potter saiu sem o levar e toda esta situação esta a deixa-lo muito stressado

Um deles voltou-se e perguntou:

-Então é ele que nos vemos sobrevoar o nosso território? Pensei que fosse algum Dragão das Reservas da Roménia ou mesmo alguém do Ministério.

-Se até agora ele nunca vos tinha atacado por alguma razão era, e o Bluedragon apenas tinha contado a alguns amigos próximos incluído o Pissote eu e o Harry isso bastava espero eu certo?-todos eles assentiram rapidamente, e ela perguntou:- Quanto tempo acham que conseguem manter a nossa tribo fora da Guerra e quanto tempo demora até recrutar mais soldados?

-Não da para recrutar mais Bel, toda a nossa tribo esta enfraquecida ninguém se vai juntar de livra vontade não para travar uma guerra que eles dizem não ter nada haver visto que o seu protegido desapareceu, eles sentem-se seguros e acham que tudo o que se diz e só mais uma forma de os assustar para eles trabalharem mais.

Ela levantou-se fazendo a cadeira cair e todos se assustaram…

-Traz-me os traidores até mim. JÁ:-vários deles saíram a correr temendo que o pior fosse acontecer.

Poder saia por todo o seu corpo os olhos que antes eram de um castanho acolhedor estavam preto com uma leve risca vermelha que brilhava levemente de cada vez que uma onda de raiva passava, os que tinham ficado encolhia-se com medo, o poder fazia o ar ser pesado difícil de respirar, deixados todos eles quase a beira da inconsciência. Por a entrada foram trazidas algumas pessoas, ao contrário de todos os que antes ali tinham estado presentes estes vestiam roupas bastante gastas feitas de fios grossos de um material que não era muito conhecido, estavam sujos de terra e via-se que não viam um banho a semanas.


	4. Chapter 4

Bel olhado para todos eles só perguntou:

-Qual de vocês ousa desafiar o meu poder e dos meus concelheiros? Quem ousa chefiar um rebelião na Tribo?

Nenhum deles falou, a líder perdendo a paciência mandou uma sonda para a mente de todos os camponeses que ali estavam e quando o poder acalmou um pouco ela apenas disse:

-Diabo o que tens ao teu lado é o chefe deles, esse fica quanto aos outros leve-nos para as masmorras sem comida nem água por 2 dias depois disso deem só o mínimo para sobreviverem, vão estar la por tempo indeterminado. Quanto a ti Ghostyn vais sofrer por pensares que poderias desobedecer a chefia, Diabo prepara a sala de tortura, Afonso vai ao pelourinho e vê as correntes se for preciso manda alguém depois ir limpar. A reunião termina por agora, mandem apenas dois guardas para prendem o Ghostyn até chegar a hora dele ir para sala.

As ordens foram ouvidas e só se ouviam os passos e os gritos aterrorizados dos prisioneiros.

A tensão que se sentia na sala era quase visível, o traidor agora ajoelhado no chão de terra batida da tenda não mostrava arrependimento nenhum, um sorriso cínico estava na sua face, Bel calmamente disse:

-Sentes-te feliz por traíres toda a confiança que tínhamos em ti? Deixas-te mal a tua família e os teus filhos tudo por ouro, ouro que vai apodrecer naquele baú porque nem a tua família ira colocar a vista encima, eu vi tudo o que estava na tua mente pensas que não sei os teus segredos mas sei todos eles, bastou procurar um pouco. Mas como eu sou a única a saber dos teus segredos e não pretendo dizer nada os meus concelheiros vão ter de arranjar uma maneira de saber, vai ser uma seção de tortura como a muito não havia. Dy podes levar este traste da minha frente os guardas já devem estar a espera la fora.

O homem que nunca se tinha movido do lugar levantou-se colocado de novo o arco as costas e pegou no prisioneiro sem cuidado algum.

Ela sentou-se numa das cadeiras, pensado de novo no futuro da tribo agora com todas a novas informações que tinha retirado da mente do traidor. Uma decisão tinha-se formado na sua cabeça mas naquele momento havia uma tortura para assistir…

Ela com Dy ao seu lado dirigiu-se para um dos poucos edifícios em pedra que havia na aldeia, tudo o resto eram tendas, era uma edifício de um único andar feito em pedra mármore a porta de carvalho de quase 4 metros era protegida por alguns guardas dos poucos que ainda possuíam as suas varinhas, assim que viram que ela tinha chegado abriram a porta e curvaram-se ela deu um pequeno aceno em reconhecimento e depois de se entrar la dentro foram fechadas de novo impedido qualquer um que não fosse autorizado de entrar ou espirar, era composto por varias salas mas a que ela segui-o com Dy era a maior.

Ao entrarem já estava tudo pronto, ao contrario da parte de fora esta divisão era toda feita de pedra negra como carvão, nas paredes pendurados estavam vários alicantes, serras, correntes, algemas, espadas, facas, do teto estavam suspensas varias corretes que tinham algemas presas, num canto encontrava-se uma prateleira que continha as piores poções de tortura do mundo magico, uma cadeira também la se encontrava, era feita de ferro já bastante ferrugenta cheia de sangue seco, tinha picos nas partes laterais onde eram presos os braços, na parte do encosto encontrava-se umas correias que serviam para prender a cabeça para que quem la estivesse não se pudesse mexer ou magoar alguém. La já se encontrava o prisioneiro sentado na cadeira com os braços já em sangue devido aos picos na cadeira e claro os seus concelheiros e também chefes das varias secções que a Tribo tinha, Diabo e Mad chefes de segurança da tribo, Pissote o seu chefe de guerra, Grey chefe dos guardas e das masmorras assim como também das selas, Powinz chefe dos trabalhadores sendo que ele era dos que costumava ter mais problemas para resolver, Bluedragon (que parecia muito mais calmo depois de saber que poderia se divertir um pouco) o chefe dos curandeiros e também dos ares ele era o único em toda a aldeia que poderia ver tudo do alto, Afonso o chefe de recrutas e tratados com outras tribos ele e que controlava todas as ações que eram realizadas com os aliados dos Bests, e por ultimo mas n menos importante Dy chefe dos animais ele também tinha o importante papel de proteger as escanças fontes em que eles poderiam tirar agua, aqueles eram os homens quem ela mais confiava sabendo que todos eles estavam dispostos a lutar por a sobrevivência do acampamento e por manter a paz por menos entre eles

Ela foi até uma cadeira que se encontrava junto a única parede da sala que não continha instrumentos de tortura, sentou-se e disse:

-Meus senhores na minha frente esta o traidor que pensou que poderia acabar com a pouca paz que temos, bem talvez ele tenha conseguido mas eu quero que ele implore e que por menos conte a todos vos o que eu já sei, bem se ele não aguentar por menos eu já sei o que se passa e podemos agir. Não demoremos muito porque uma pessoa lá fora nos espera depois deste momento de diversão, Blue podes começar sei que precisas descarregar a tua fúria de há pouco. Só não o mates rápido- Disse Bel com um sorriso demoníaco.

O rapaz chegou-se ao lado do homem imundo e da sua armadura de pele de dragão retirou uma pequena faca que no ambiente escuro da sala brilhava levemente, ele com uma voz fria perguntou:

-Sabes o que é isto? – O outro só se ria- Sem palavras agora seu rato? Pois o que tenho na mão é um dente de dragão que foi embebido em veneno de basilisco que em conjunto com o veneno do doador do dente faz com que cada corte feito te de as piores alucinações e dores do mundo mas sem te matar, por isso é bom que me digas tudo o que sabes pois eu estou chateado muito chateado hoje e veio a calhar que aparecesses aqui.


	5. Chapter 5

Bel que estava a assistir aquele espetáculo riu um pouco, Bluedragon tinha mudado desde que Harry Potter partira. Ela lembrou-se o dia em que tudo tinha começado

(_**5 anos atras**_)

Bel estava sentada junto a uma arvore olhado para o acampamento dos seus pais, ela tinha 20 anos e era uma bruxa filha de 2 Guerreiros que tinham o controlo de uma das tribos que havia no mundo magico e que tinham as suas próprias regras, bem tirando que também tinham de seguir o Ministério da Magia, ela nunca frequentara Hogwarts apesar de saber que era uma escola para bruxos e bruxas e alguns dos jovens fossem la estudar, tinha sido ensinada em casa por os pais e os tutores pois um dia ela seria líder da tribo Bests o que a deixaria com muitas responsabilidades, ela só rezava para que isso fosse demorar muito tempo responsabilidades não eram com ela…

Foi retirada do seu pensamento quando ouviu vários estrondos no acampamento, quando olhou para baixo viu vários bruxos com capas pretas a colocarem fogo na maior parte das tendas, viu os pais a combaterem um homem bem se era um homem era um bastante estranho por o que ela consegui ver era bastante alto e pálido e bastante poderoso, ela começou a correr e retirou a varinha do coldre o caos era evidente o exército dos pais não estava pronto para tal força alguns dos membros estavam a usar espadas mas estas ainda não tinham sido modificadas para se colocarem as varinhas, ela retirou alguns inimigos mas o desespero estava a tomar conta dela, o mendo de perder tudo o que conhecia era muito, ficou atordoada quando ouviu a voz da mãe dizer:

-Filha sai daqui, leva quem puderes contigo, e não esqueças nos amamos-te.

Bel sabia que não poderia desobedecer, os pais sempre a ensinaram que em ordens de retirada ela deveria obedecer por a sobrevivência por menos de um membro da família chefe, ela sabia que para essa ordem ser dada as coisas não iriam ficar bem.

Ela dando uma última olhada para os pais que estavam as ser subjugados por aquele feiticeiro começou a dar ordens:

-Todos aqueles que conseguirem partam para o local seguro designado, são ordens dos líderes- aqueles que a ouviram estavam atónitos mas obedeceram.

Bel continuo a lutar enquanto ia avisado os membros da tribo, ela vira quando os seus pais caíram por terra, a dor no peito era grande mas sabia que não poderia desistir agora, quando chegou a uma das alas do acampamento deu uma última olhada, tantos corpos, tanto perdido, com uma última frase Bel despareceu:

-Irei vigar a vossa morte, Prometo.

Quando chegou a uma clareira que ela sabia que era perto do castelo de Hogwarts começou a olhar, algumas pessoas já la estavam muitos feridos e ela viu que a maior parte das crianças filhas dos subchefes felizmente estavam lá, ela aproximando-se falou:

-Os nossos líderes estão mortos por o que vi, mais tarde irei ao local do acampamento confirmar com um dos subchefes se eles tiverem sobrevivido, se a tragedia se tiver confirmado serei a vossa próxima líder, vai ser complicado vamos ter de recomeçar do nada mas não será a primeira vez nem a ultima, quero que um de vocês vá ao mundo magico, preciso saber se algum subchefe esta vivo.

Um dos filhos o Pissote o mais velho de todos por o que ela se lembrava respondeu com uma voz dura:

-A luta começou na tenda onde se estava a realizar uma reunião nenhum deles está vivo, eu vi tudo, apareceu um homem/mulher não sei bem vestido com uma capa preta e mascara de prata, os nossos subchefes não tiveram tempo foram mortos na hora, eu reuni com os outros filhos e começamos a lutar ate receber a ordem de vir para ca, a nossa sorte foi que eles já estavam mais para o meio do acampamento ou teríamos o mesmo destino Senhora.

Bel respirou fundo, parece que rezar aos céus não tinha resultado e agora estava tudo nas mãos dela:

-Muito bem Pissote cada um de vocês vai assumir o cargo que os vossos pais assumiram, sei que parece cedo e sei que muitos não completaram o aprendizado mas vai ter de ser, Pissote preciso que vais ao mundo magico e percebas o que se esta a passar, Mad certo?- um rapaz um pouco mais velho que Pissote assentiu:- Vai ao armazém aquele que o teu pai te levou muitas vezes de certeza e trás todo o equipamento que la estiver, tendas recursos, tudo, se precisares de ajuda leva alguns membros que não estejam feridos. Soldados quero que percorram um perímetro e lancem as proteções, se estiver algum intruso tragam até mim estarei no lado mais a norte e enquanto não voltar quero que comecem a limpar o campo para montar o acampamento Diabo, Dy, Grey, Powinz quero que vocês atendam as necessidades das pessoas e alguma coisam vão até mim mas apenas se algo se passar entendido?

Os rapazes assentiram, naquele momento não havia lugar para pena para choros ou o que fosse, era altura de crescerem e preservarem aquilo que restava.

Bel dirigiu-se para o norte, os pensamentos corriam a mil, o cheiro os sons e tudo o resto da batalha ainda eram muito frescos, naquele dia os Bests não perderam só a casa mas perderam pessoas importantes, naquele dia seria para reconstruir e só depois para se fazer o luto, ela sabia que teria de aguentar as pontas por menos ate saber que aquele ataque fora aleatório e que eles poderiam ficar em segurança naquele território ou não.

Enquanto traçava alguns planos mentalmente Pissote apareceu ao seu lado e disse:

-Desculpe incomodar Lady mas trouxe notícias, parece que o Lord Voldmort voltou a uns meses e decidiu atacar algumas tribos apenas para mostrar o seu poder, o Harry Potter o rapaz que supostamente o tinha derrotado tentou avisar o ministério mas eles não quiserem ouvir e por essa razão nos nunca fomos avisados.

-Que raiva sempre disse aos meus pais que o Ministro não era de confiança se ele tivesse dito algo nos poderemos estar preparados mas assim foi um massacre, não sei se vamos conseguir salvar alguma coisa do antigo acampamento Pissote, estamos numa situação frágil, tenho estado a ouvir mais e mais pessoas a aparecer mas eu sinto que muitas delas vão ter sequelas para a vida toda e nunca poderão viver uma vida normal, e não quero imaginar quantas não morreram…

Foram interrompidos por um guarda que trazia dois rapazes por os braços eles deveriam ter a mesma idade um deles com cabelo preto, óculos em forma de aro e roupas enormes o outro um pouco mais baixo e o cabelo era castanho trazia uma mochila no braço, mas era apenas isso, parecia que os dois tinham passado por um inferno e voltaram.

-Senhora encontrei estes dois deitados numa pequena gruta numa das bordas da clareira, um deles tem um ovo com ele e não quiserem responder a nenhuma das perguntas.

Bel olhou para os dois miúdos assim como Pissote, ela franziu a testa mas lentamente perguntou:

-Nos não vos vamos fazer mal, apenas queremos saber quem são para vos ajudar.

O mais alto a tremer de medo responder:

-Eu sou o Harry, Harry Potter senhora e este é o meu amigo Bluedragon bem por menos ele só querem que o chamem assim por isso não tente chamar outra coisa, e nos não queremos fazer mal a ninguém.


	6. Chapter 6

Bel deu um passo para trás, ela sabia um pouco da história do mundo mágico e sabia muito bem que na frente dela estava o que diziam ser o salvador do mundo mágico, só não percebia a razão de eles estarem escondidos.

-Se és quem dizes ser por que razão estavas escondido na floresta a vestir esses trapos? Quero uma resposta que me tira as dúvidas ou eu não irei pensar duas vezes e te prender a ti e ao teu amigo.

Quem falou desta vez foi o outro rapaz:

-Senhora nos tivemos de fugir de Hogwarts, estavam todos contra o Harry, ele esteve no renascimento do Lord das Trevas a uns meses mas ninguém acreditou nele, desde que o ano escolar começou que ele foi posto de lado ninguém quer saber da palavra dele, nem o diretor da escola o pode ajudar, a nossa decisão foi fugir para a floresta proibida com a ajuda de Hagrid o guardião das terras da escola, foi ele que nos ajudou e até a uns dias dava comida, ele deixou de aparecer por isso suspeitamos que ele tenha sido descoberto ou pior… - a voz vacilou naquele momento.

A líder olhou para eles, tentado perceber se aquilo que dizia era verdade, a técnica de ler mentes ainda não era fácil para ela, mas ele parecia verdadeiro naquilo que dizia:´

-Vamos supor que eu acredito em vocês e que até vos ajudo o que ganho em troca? Como devem saber nos somos uma tribo onde cada um tem de cumprir o seu papel, e hoje sofremos uma perda muito grande, se não me engano quem atacou a minha tribo e matou a maior parte da chefia foi esse Voldmort ou como o chamam, preciso saber que não me vão trair e muito menos roubar ou algo pior.

Harry lentamente levantou-se e dando um leve aceno falou:

-Eu posso lutar como soldado, posso ajudar a reconstruir seja o que for, tenho ouro que herdei dos meus pais e ainda da para ajudar, e acima de tudo, sou o único que pode vencer o Voldmort, só preciso que acreditem em mim e me ajudem a treinar se eu fizer algo que ultrapasse aquilo que acha aceitável pode-me prender ou até matar não tenho mais nada a perder.

-Minha senhora este ovo que trago é um dos últimos dragões que a minha família consegui-o salvar da 1 guerra Bruxa, quando ele chocar vai sair o meu dragão, eu poderei montar nele e patrulhar os seus, a minha magia é muito parecida com o fogo deles, sou uma mais valia, e onde o Harry estiver eu irei ajudar.

Pissote, Bel e os cavaleiros que estavam ali ficaram atónitos, se tudo o que os jovens lhes disseram fosse verdade teriam uma chace de erguer a tribo, mas se fosse uma cilada eles ficaram sem nada e talvez os Bests fossem extintos.

-Muito bem, irei dar aos dois uma chance, Bluedragon por enquanto deixa a identidade do teu familiar e o resto só para ti, se tiveres mais alguma habilidade iremos trabalhar nela, quero que o teu segredo fique seguro para que não sejas atacado, iremos montar o acampamento e em meio-termo iremos treinar os dois na arte de lutar tribal. Se algum de vos pisar o risco aviso que não tenho piedade e vou matar vocês sem pensar muito.

Os próximos meses serviram para montar o acampamento as proteções foram levantadas Harry e Blue tinham sido treinados em todas as artes que fossem possíveis para eles, eles tornaram-se bons amigos da tribo e todos gostavam deles, o funeral dos caídos em combate durara uma semana, todos eles foram honrados da melhor forma possível, eles descobriram que o ataque tinha sido aleatório e isso os deixou um pouco mais descansados mas nunca baixaram a guarda, Bel crescera para ser uma grande líder assim como os outros jovens.

Blue depois de 1 ano tinha sido nomeado chefe dos curandeiros e secretamente cavaleiro de dragão, o Norbert como ficou conhecido o seu familiar era mantido numa clareira para que ninguém o visse, parecia tudo estar bem mas…

Harry e Blue estavam sentados junto ao dragão a falar calmamente:

-Meu amigo terei de partir, a guerra la fora esta pior, recebi uma carta de Albus Dumbledor ele disse-me que tem pistas para onde possa estar uma das bases das trevas, eu prometo que assim que puder eu volto, eu queria-te levar mas a Bel precisa de ti aqui, ela é importante para mim e se algo lhe acontecer vou-me sentir culpado- explicou Harry.

Blue suspirou irritado, ele sabia que o Harry tinha uma paixão secreta por a líder, mas sendo quem o seu amigo era sabia que ele nunca iria dar um passo a frente por menos até sentir que estavam seguros ou a guerra acabasse.´

-Sabes que vamos todos ficar sem rumo, tens sido o único que tem mantido os soldados em linha e temos ganho as batalhas por tua causa, se fores tudo isso se vai perder.

-Blue eu tenho de ir o Ministério não desabou ainda porque a Ordem da Fénix, ou os guerreiros de Albus tem mantido as pontas mas a tribo já esta a sofrer com isso, se eu for eles podem sair da guerra e se manter escondidos, e quando eu voltar vemos o que fazemos, já se perdeu tanto aqui e não quero que mais pessoas tenham o mesmo destino, eu irei falar com a Bel e o Pissote hoje, sei que o Diabo e os outros vão ficar fulos mas é para o bem de todos.

Foi nessa tarde que tudo mudou, Harry encontrou-se com Bel e explicou a situação que se passava:

-Lady eu terei de partir Albus mandou-me uma carta, a esperança que eu possa terminar esta guerra mais cedo do que o esperado, eu irei partir, assim vocês também podem ficar em paz e não sofrem, vai ser difícil o Ministério esta nas últimas mas vocês são fortes e eu irei deixar o ouro todo que tenho no meu cofre de confiança não é muito mas vai ajudar nem que seja para comida, eu prometo que volto assim que puder tem a minha palavra de feiticeiro.

Bel suspirou, ela nutria mais que amizade por aquele rapaz ao longo do meses ele tronara-se de um adolescente desnutrido para um homem de 1.90 de altura musculado com um olhar feroz, ver que ele iria sair a deixava com o coração partido mas sabia que um dia poderia acontecer e ela sabia que podia confiar nele.

-Muito bem Harry, vai irei deixar a tua partida em segredo o mais tempo possível, mas espero noticias tuas nem que seja de 15 em 15 dias…

Eles despediram-se com um abraço, os únicos que estavam naquela reunião eram o Blue a líder e o Pissote, ela disse-lhe:

-Eles iram te levar a borda da fronteira, depois estas por tua conta quando voltares estaremos todos a tua espera, faz boa viagem e tem cuidado por favor. Vocês os dois, eu quero que a partida dele seja segredo o máximo possível, e quero que comecem a recolher as tropas, vamos fechar o cerco por completo ninguém entra ou sai sem eu ou um dos lideres saber.

A partida de Harry fora notada apenas meses mais tarde, pois era habitual ele sair por uns tempos, quando souberam a população civil pensou que a guerra acabara e como não havia ataques não havia o porque de dizer a verdade, Bel tinha-se fechado em copas sobre a partida Bluedragon mudara, mal o viam mas todos sabiam que ele lamentava a partida do seu melhor amigo. Ainda receberem duas cartas de Harry mas do nada pararam, algumas missões foram feitas ao mundo mágico mas ou ninguém sabia ou não queriam falar sobre o assunto.

E 5 anos tinham-se passado, sem saber notícias do rapaz, Bel foi tirada dos seu pensamentos por um horripilante grito do traidor, quando ela voltou a realidade viu que Blue já lhe fizeram uns bons estragos, um dos olhos tinha sido tirado deixado um buraco sangrento, cortes enormes que não sangravam devido a um feitiço para que ele não morresse da perda, ela ouviu Blue dizer:

-Eu ouvi-te murmurar Potter, mas não sei se ouvi bem por isso quer que me digas tudo o que sabes sobre ele, ou o teu sofrimento vai ficar pior, pois eu vou curar tudo e voltar a fazer d novo, não esqueças que sou um medi bruxo qualificado e chefe dos mesmos- o olhar dele era de fúria, mas a esperança tinha aparecido, Bel decidiu então:

-Dragon chega, Pissote dá-lhe uma leve poção de dor, e deixa que os guardas o levem para a masmorra mais baixa, apenas deixem um jarro de água e 1 fatia de pão por semema a agua depois vê-se dependendo do meu humor. Quero todos reunidos de volta a minha tenda e quero que deem a sentença a população, digam que ele cometeu traição e que esta preso até a sua morte. A família vai ser despejada junto ao poço das aranhas, não quero saber se o filho é menor ele participou da traição e passou dados ao pai. Vamos, estão cada vez mais preguiçosos e não admito isso.- Todos estremeceram, em menos de 24 horas viram a sua líder assumir uma personagem que eles todos temiam, tudo indicava que boas noticias não vinham da próxima reunião.


End file.
